Gohan Fairy Tail Z
by moshe30350redstar
Summary: After the battle against Cell, Gohan gets sucked into a massive light that takes him to Earthland. What will Gohan discover in this new world? By the way this a adoption story the if you want to read the real thing go to Gohan's Fairy Tail By: pcadm8
1. Chapter 1, Welcome to Earthland

**DBZ and Fairy Tail are both owned by Shonen Jump and Viz media. I do not owe them.**

* * *

"Do it now Gohan!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH…!" Gohan screamed as he overtook Cell in the Kamehameha struggle

"**I'M PerrFffeccctt…!" **Cell screamed as his body got reduced to ash

Breathing heavily, Gohan reverted back to his normal state and began to fall however; a massive light appeared from where the two Kamehameha waves converged. It then sucked Gohan in. Gohan was tired to attempt fighting it.

"G-Gohan!" Krillin and Piccolo screamed

The light disappeared along with Gohan

* * *

**Meanwhile in Fiore…**

Makarov was with Porlyusica, catching up old times on old times but that's when…

**BOOM!**

They both ran outside to see a boy whose right arm was bloody and broken, in a torn up gi… unconscious.

**A few hours later…**

Gohan woke up, breathing very heavily and running a cold sweat, he was extremely sore from his battle with Cell but managed to mutter few words, "Where am I."

"Calm down child" Porlyusica said in an annoyed tone

"You my boy are in Magnolia, a city in the Fiore Kingdom" Makarov added

"Oh… where exactly is that, again? I'm not exactly around here…" Gohan responded.

Porlyusica sighed and gave Gohan a map "Earthland? Wha-wait a second I remember there being a huge light that engulfed me…"

"We found you in critical condition, what in the world were you doing?" Makarov asked, his tone more softer

"Oh well…" Memories of the battle came back "never mind…"

"Well it doesn't matter let me see your eye's, Son Gohan"

"Wait how do you now my name!?" Gohan said in a surprise tone; Makarov laughed he then looked at Gohan eye's

'This boy is powerful, maybe more so then Gildarts but… something isn't right… his eye's only show innocence, how can anyone be so strong yet so disgustingly pure?' Makarov thought as he looks at Gohan eye.

"Uh, excuse me mister, but what's your name?"

Makarov stroked his stache and told him "My name is Makarov, the women you see here is the one who healed you, her name is Porlyusica."

Gohan jumped out of his bed he was in bowed "It nice to you meet you two, thanks! I'm Gohan though; you probably knew that already, didn't you?"

"Wait a second are you already healed!? That's impossible with the condition you were in! That's not humanly possible!" Porlyusica shouted in shock

"Well I'm not exactly one hundred percent human, so I heal pretty quick" Gohan said as he pulled out his bandages off;

"Hm? Not hundred percent human you say?" Makarov said with curiosity in his voice

"Uh, never mind" Gohan said

"Gohan can you use magic?" Makarov asked

"Sorta" Gohan said as he then charged a ball of Ki in his hand.

"I never see a magic quite like that"

"More like Ki" Gohan responded

"KI!? Impossible!" both Makarov and Porlyusica exclaimed

"Why" Gohan asked blankly, not aware of Ki's significance

"Ki is life energy, if you are able to harness like you did, then you technically shortening your lifespan." Porlyusica explained

"Actually, it kinda just recharges itself after a while, and yeah I know using to much of it at one time is dangerous." Gohan countered

"I guess that makes you Earthland first Ki user" Makarov said "Say do wanna join a guild? It's called Fairy Tail"

"A guild?, Mages?, magic?" Gohan asked

"Lemme explain it to ya, magic is an art that is used by almost everyone, it helps their daily lives and there are hundreds of magic types. People who dedicate their lives to the practice of magic are known of mages. Last but not least, mages will sometimes group up and become guilds tend to take job request to help others, though there are some guilds who tend to use their power to reek havoc and chaos, those are known as dark guilds."

"I see but, I kinda want to figure out a way back to my world first, plus maybe I'll explore Fiore a bit before…" Gohan said

"I understand, Gohan however, my offer still stands also, come with me quickly to Magnolia, we should get you new clothing." Makarov said; Gohan look at his reflection and sheepishly laughed.

"Okay then, then let's get going!" Gohan shouted with enthusiasm "Oh and thanks again Porlyusica" Gohan said before he and Makarov left her house.

Porlyusica actually smiled that day "Take care of yourself Gohan I hope we meet again"

* * *

Gohan and Makarov started out the door and began walking towards Magnolia, that's when Gohan spoke up. "Hey Makarov wouldn't be faster to just fly there?"

"Are you telling me you can fly, Gohan?" Makarov asked, that's when Gohan just levitated off the ground to Makarov's surprise; "Well if you can't, you could ride on my back." Gohan suggested and Makarov complied

Makarov jumped onto Gohan's back and that's when Gohan said "Hang on" and blasted off at top speed.

"WOO-HOO!" Makarov joyfully screamed

* * *

A few minutes later, Gohan and Makarov reached Magnolia "Land here." Makarov said as he points towards an odd shaped building

As they landed, Makarov ran into the building told Gohan wait right in front, and came back out a wallet filled with jewels and led Gohan to a place known as Hearts Kreuz

"Oi, Makarov what can I do ya for?" a black smith said as Makarov and Gohan came to the shop

"I'd like to get some clothes for my friend here" Makarov said as he pointed at Gohan

"Ah, oh of course any design you want particular?" Gohan then took a sheet of paper and drew a design that look like Goku gi with the Heart Kreuz logo replacing the kanji.

"This is an interesting design, I'll get to it right away!" the smith exclaimed.

* * *

The smith came out with a box that contained Gohan's clothes, and Makarov paid him 24,000 jewels

Gohan quickly changed into his new clothes "Wow, thanks Makarov!" he exclaimed

"Not bad, you look sharp kid" Makarov commented, "In fact, you sorta resemble a man I once read about in an Earthland legend, his name was Son Goku, what a coincidence, Son Goku, Son Gohan." Makarov laughed

"Hm well he's my farther so it shouldn't be that big a deal" Gohan blankly responded

"Wha- wait but, I don- jus-…WHAT!?" Makarov shouted; Gohan gave a nervous look as if he'd done something wrong "Um, are you okay."

"Proof… I want proof, use the Kamehameha wave" Makarov said in a forceful tone.

"Right here, but what about all the houses and buildings?" Gohan asked nervously

"My boy destruction is a common thing in Fairy tail, don't worry one bit, besides if you can't use the technique there'll be nothing to worry about." Makarov responded

"Okay then, here goes…"

Makarov's eyes winded. 'Is boy really going to try this?...I mean sure he can use Ki but even then… he'd have to be able to focus a huge amount…"

"Ka…me…ha…me…" A blue energy sphere appeared as Gohan tucked his hands behind his back.

Makarov stayed in shock 'My goodness… he's actually doing it… and it seems he's in complete control." Makarov thought

"HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan cried as he shifted his hands to the front of him and released a massive beam. As the beam approached the guild hall, Makarov screamed.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Gohan listened to Makarov plea and threw his hand into the air, causing the beam the instantly bend upwards in despite.

Makarov was speechless 'Jezz he wasn't lying…only the son of Goku can do something like that.' Makarov thought

"Pretty cool, huh? Almost all my friends can use it."

Makarov looked at him with wide-eyes, but soon snapped back to reality. "My boy you truly are a wonder." Makarov said

Gohan laughed while giving Makarov the peace sign, "Though if you are to journey around the world…" Makarov took a wallet and gave it to Gohan, "Here take this wallet it contains jewels, Fiore's currency"

"Gee, thanks Makarov. Though if you can don't tell anyone about me, okay? Gohan replied, Makarov nodded at his request, "Well I'm off" Gohan said as he flew off into the sunset

"I except great things from you Gohan, I hope I get to hear of your accomplishments soon…" Makarov muttered to himself

* * *

Soon enough Gohan was approaching Hargeon, he then descended into the city and started to explore the sights only to hear an explosion, Gohan ran to see what happening

There was a group of people gathered around a building that was on fire, Gohan asked an orange haired man about what's happening, "Excuse me mister, but what's going on?"

"Well the is on fire for starters and there a couple of dark mages behind this" the orange hair man said in a bored tone "Anyways I've gotta evacuate everyone from the building" he continued and turned his head to look at Gohan but he was no longer there.

"Wha…?" All of a sudden Gohan emerged from the building, carrying the people who were in there. The orange haired man couldn't help but smirk at him

"Let's see what he'll do about the fire" He thought to himself

Gohan took a deep breath and blew at the fire, "Eh!?" The orange hair looked at him stupidity, but just then, the fires went out… completely

Gohan returned to the orange haired man "Done" he said

"Impressive kid, you must be a mage."

"Well sorta" Gohan responded

"Well I'm a mage as well, the name's Gildarts."

"My name is Son Gohan, I thought I sense a great power around here." Gohan said as he bowed

Gildarts chuckled "Well I am a S-Class after all… put er' there kid" Gohan shocked Gildarts' hand "Jeez, that's a hell of grip he's got there" They both thought

Out of nowhere, the building collapsed "Yikes, guess I must of overdid it…" Gohan sheepishly laughed- with a bit of nervousness in it

"Meh, don't sweat it, Gohan." Gildarts responded

Gohan was laughing when all of a sudden, he felt two strong power levels coming his way. "You fell it too, huh?" Gildarts responded "Get ready here they come!" He added this time with excitement

Three Dark guilds members appeared; "Well, well, if isn't the famous Gildarts…and some brat." One of the dark mages said in a cocky tone

The other two chuckled at the analogy and proceeded to attack Gildarts. The other mage sent a purple magic wave at Gohan, which he dodged with ease and instantly teleported behind the mage "Behind you" Gohan said in a bored tone, he then punched the mage in the face sending him flying through buildings.

Gildarts did the same to one of the other mages, the remaining dark mage attempt to flee but Gohan appeared right in front of him, causing the mage to back into Gildarts. The mage then fell to the ground, crying for his life. Gohan sighed "I don't know about you Gildarts, but I'll you go if you promise me one thing" Gohan said

"Anything!" the dark mage said

"You can't hurt anyone ever again, got it? Gohan said

"Yes, I'll just don't hurt me!"

"Okay then." Gohan said, the mage then took at a of speed Gohan almost couldn't follow. Gildarts patted on Gohan the back

"Not too shabby, Gohan, I've never seen a kid your age, fight the way you just did."

"Thanks, Gildarts, perhaps we'll meet again someday." Gohan responded

"Sure, kid I'd like that." Gildarts replied "One question I have for you is, what type of magic do you use?"

"Ki" Gohan answered

"Ki!? Y'know that's your life energy, right? Not to say I can't believe you… A man from an old story named Son Goku used Ki."

"I know he's my dad" Gohan replied as he walked away

"…WHAT!?" Gildarts exclaimed

"See ya later Gildarts" Gohan said as he started flying away

"The kid can fly?… THE KID CAN FLY!" Gildarts started in shock

'Well, this kid is full of surprise… but, something tells me isn't the last time I'll see him… well goodbye Gohan' Gildarts thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2, Tower of Heaven

**Chapter 2, The Tower of Heaven**

Gohan woke up in a forest in a forest last night, while there, Gohan had gathered several fruits and slept at a tree. Gohan start his morning exercises

"Alright time for some training." Gohan said as he started to do push-ups at an incredible pace. Eventually it escalated into a whole barrage of punches and kicks while flying.

"Gohan, can you hear me?"

"Huh? Wait a second …Is that Piccolo?"

"Yeah, how you holding up kid?" Piccolo telepathically spoke

"Not bad actually, I'm in some place called Earthland"

"We know we've been watching you through Baba's crystal ball, looks like you've managed to make some friends …We have the Dragon Balls gathered if you wish to return."

"Thanks but, no thanks Piccolo. It's pretty interesting here, so I've decided to stay for a while"

"Another adventure, huh? No problem kid though your mother seems to be a little more than on edge…"

Thoughts of his mother, angry caused Gohan to cringe "That's right I promised her I'd keep my nose on books after the fight with Cell…"

"Don't sweat it Gohan, anyways I can use my telepathy for so long… I guess I'll talk to you later, Gohan."

"Alright the, bye Piccolo! Anyways back to training! Gohan said as he continues to spar with no one.

* * *

After his workout, Gohan took his sack of resources and flew over Akane beach and looked at the distance.

"Woah what's that?" Gohan thought to himself as he saw a large, thin, column like, structure. Gohan then heard some screaming below him. He looked right below him to see a bunch of people tied up with four shady looking people who were caring weapons. It looked as if they were going to be loaded on to the boat that was approaching.

Gohan descended near the shady looking people and calmly asked "Uh what are you guys are doing" Gohan said as he throw his head back of his hands behind his head.

"Eh, where did you come from kid? Meh no matter…Hey we got another one!" One of the shady people yelled

"Another what?" Gohan asked

"Sorry kid, but you're gonna be a new slave, for the tower of Heaven." The Slave driver said

"Slave drivers, huh? So you hurt innocent people and rob them of their free will…I hate people like you." Gohan said in a serious tone

"Ho, and what are you going to do about it, little man? It's four of us and one of you." The Slave driver said in a cocky grin

"Quality over quantity." Gohan said, just before he teleported behind the man and knocked him out with a weak punch

The other slave drivers attempt attack Gohan at once, but he dodged the incoming attacks and knocked him out two other slave drivers

Gohan, teleported toward the last slave driver, and picked him up and fly into the air. He loosened his grip slightly and the slave driver in terror. "Tell me where you guys are keeping the slaves, or you fall." Gohan said in a threating tone

"Th- the tower of-of heaven." The slave driver said as he pointed the structure that Gohan, saw a few minutes ago.

Gohan descended onto the beach and released his grip on the slave driver, "Thank you" Gohan whispered before knocking the slave driver out

Gohan cut the ropes that the slaves were tied in, "You saved us… thank you." An elderly man said

"No problem… anyways you guys should get out of here before the ship arrives." Gohan said as he flew off

"Daddy, is he an angel?" one of the young slave asked

"Yes son… he is…" The farther responded

* * *

Gohan approached the tower, and descended into one trees. He decided to wait till night fall to strike.

Eventually night fall came and Gohan sprung to action. He knocked out the two guards, who were stand in front of the entrance. He entered the tower and started to fly upwards. He then over heard two guards that were talking "You saw what happened to that blue hair boy, and that girl?"

"Yeah it was hysterical watching them attempt to flee… They didn't have a chance!" the two guards started laughing maniacally.

Gohan teleported behind one of the guards and brutally knocked him unconscious, he then quickly the other guard and proceeded to choke him. "Now, I'll I want you to know is where the slaves are, if you tell me you won't get hurt…much." Gohan said in an angry tone

"En tha bassmennd, jus don a flyd a' stars (In the basement, just go down a flight of stairs)." The guard quietly gagged

"Thanks." Gohan said quietly as slammed the guard face into the wall, knocking him out.

* * *

A guard came in to the brig and threw a beaten up, redheaded girl into one of the cells. She was tearing and was in complete shock

"Erza what happened!?, Where Jellal?" One of the boys asked

"Are you okay?" Another boy asked

"What the hell do you think?" the other boy yelled

"Wahh! I wanna go home!" Another boy screamed

"What the hell is going on in here!?" An angry guard said as he walked toward the cell

"Sho please stop crying!" One of the boy's pleaded

The guard got his whip ready "Sho, dry your tears!" An elderly man said

"But Rob!?" Sho cried

"HAHAHAHA, I'll show you fuckers what fear is!" The guard screamed

All of a sudden everyone could hear a muffled voice: "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!" a blue beam blasted through the wall

"Oi what the hell are you doing here!?" They heard a guard scream, and screaming continued, this time they were screams of terror and pain. A guard came flying out of the smoke and went straight through the wall, making a hole.

The smoke vanished, revealing a very pissed of Gohan. "What the hell? It's just a kid!" The guard screamed as he lashed out at the boy. Gohan grabbed the whip and snapped it in two, and then Gohan kicked the guard into a wall, knocking him out.

The slaves ran to the bars of the cell, trying to get a closer look at their savior, yet he didn't seem any older than Erza and Jellal "Who are you, boy?" Rob asked with a serious tone

Gohan turned towards the slaves and serious face turned into an innocent smile "I'm here to free you all! So you might want to back away the bars."

"But why do you want to free us? What do you get out of that?" Rob asked

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" Gohan asked "Anyways, everyone get back!" he commanded and the slaves all did so

"What are you gonna do?" A boy asked

"Watch this." Gohan said as he sent a Ki blast at the cell, destroying it. All of the slaves looked at Gohan with wide eye's. Erza walked up to Gohan. Gohan instantly turned his towards the redhead and said "Hi! What's your name?"

Erza looked at him with surprise an answered "Erza… um are you a mage?"

"In a way, yes. I'm here to save you all!" Gohan shouted with confidence, This caused Erza frown turn into a smile, Gohan then looked into Erza face and noticed that she had an eye patch.

"We've… gotta fight… for our freedom … WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM!" Erza cried

This caused all the other slaves pick up weapons and ready themselves for combat.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE!? GUARDS! KILL THEM ALL!" The cultist leader shouted, guards started pouring into the room, causing a whole war to break out.

Gohan jumped into the air and effortlessly took out than half of our guards in a split second. "Mages! BRING IN THE MAGE AND SEND THIS LITTLE BASTARD TO HELL!

"You know, my dad been to hell one time, the only bad thing was those two oily guys who were trying to wrestle him…" Gohan said in a blank tone (Obvious Team Four Star quote what can I say I love that quote)

"Are you for real!?" One of the guards screamed

"Erza! I'll take out the mages, tell everyone to stick normal guards!" Gohan then teleported towards the mages and started rampaging through them. The remaining mages combined their power to unleash on Rob a massive blast at Rob

"Grandpa Rob! No!" Erza screamed at the blast exploded. A purple seal appeared around her, her magic was finally activated and she started throwing weapons at the guards at rage, however when the smoke cleared up, Rob was standing there with arms shielding his eyes.

Everyone looked at the smoke only to see that Gohan was standing there, completely unharmed by the attack

"Eh?! What happened?" The cultist leader asked

"I happened! That's what!" Gohan said as a white Aura appeared around him

"Oh my goodness…" Erza thought as she started at Gohan

"What type magic is that!? Wait… it doesn't feel magic… it feels like… Ki!? Rob thought

"Cocky little kid… Wait a second, you look familiar… Kid, what's your name?" The cultist leader asked

"It's Gohan!" Gohan replied

"Gohan …" Erza whispered to herself

"Well thank goodness… I thought you were someone named Goku…" The cultist leader signed in relief

"Close enough, I'M HIS SON!" Gohan responded with rage in his eyes

"WHAT!?..." the cultist scream in shock. Everyone gazed Gohan with widen eyes

"I've had enough!" Gohan screamed as he cupped his hands behind his back. "Kaaa- meeeee- haaaaa- meeee- "A blue sphere appeared to everyone's surprise

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Gohan yelled as he released the energy into a massive beam, which overtook all the remaining mages and guards, along the with cultist leader

'This boy is a messiah…' Rob thought to himself

* * *

After the battle, a boy asked "Where Erza?"

"I think she went to get Jellal" another slave said. All of a sudden they felt rumble

"Alright mister, you evacuate everyone while I find Erza." Gohan said as he flew off at super speed.

* * *

Erza had found Jellal and freed him from his prison, but then Jellal started rant out about this so called freedom. Out of nowhere, Jellal unleashed a powerful array of magic attacks on the beaten guards, killing them. Erza asked Jellal to run away with her so that they could finally leave and be together with their friends. Jellal assumed that he was possessed by Zeref, the legendary dark mage and attacked Erza. He lifted her up by the neck and stated he didn't need her anymore and that she'd be spared as he helped take out the guards. He then threatened to kill all of her friends if she said anything about the Tower of Heaven.

"Go and find your fleeting freedom" Jellal said as he increased his grip on Erza's throat

"J-Jellal" she spurted out

Out of nowhere Gohan appeared and punched Jellal in the face and caught Erza before she fell. "WH-Who are you?" Jellal asked in shock tone

"I'm your worst nightmare." Gohan said angrily; Jellal eye's went wide, just then the tower stated to shake even worse

Gohan started to fly away; he looked back to Erza who muttered "thank you" before passing out into Gohan's arms.

Gohan looked back to Jellal but he was gone

* * *

Gohan managed to make it on to the ships and sent Erza down near Rob.

* * *

Gohan then started walking at the deck and took the wheel of the ship and took orders from the ship.

"To all ships set sail." Gohan order as ship sent off with all the slaves in different ships.

"What do you want us to do?" asked one of Erza friends.

"I want you to stay with the other passenger's and keep them calm." Gohan answered

"Got it!" said the kids as they keep calm the passengers.

"We almost there." Gohan said as they were about escape the tower until some of the tower structure were falling to the ship's, lucky for them Gohan use his Ki blast destroying the pieces of the tower.

"Rob take the wheel. I guard the ships" Gohan said as he flew up protecting the ships by destroying the falling pieces of the tower. Once Gohan made sure every ship got out of the tower and sense no slave are inside the tower just guards that are stranded with no ships.

Once Gohan was sure no slaves left behind, he went to the ship with Erza and Rob and their friends seeing them celebrating watching a movie from a strange device as the other kids from different ship did the same.

* * *

Gohan sat on a bench and passed out do exhaustion.

Gohan woke up a couple of hours later, only to see the sunrise.

"Man that was a good nap." Gohan muttered to himself, he tried to sit up but noticed that Erza was sleep right next to him. This cause Gohan to blush a little.

"So our hero awakens" Rob joked, causing Gohan sheepishly laugh, Gohan then stared at Erza face noticed the eye patch.

"She lost it when she tried to escape…they tortured her and cut out her eye" explained Rob who saw that Gohan was staring at her.

"You, my boy are incredible…I've never seen any child fight such ferocity, and yet you are the only person on this without a scratch them."

"I guess… I've been doing this longer than most people have." Gohan replied

"I'm sure."

"Another thing is that you were using Ki…that's supposed to be dangerous. Are you truly the son of Goku?" Rob asked this time with a slight more serious tone

"…Yeah." Gohan said, "He died a while ago…"

This shocked Rob greatly "I'm sorry for your lose…"

"Don't be, he's happy, he told me so, himself." Gohan replied happily

This caused Rob smiled at the boy "This kid seems to brighten up everyone's world … so powerful yet so pure hearted."

"Hey Gohan, are you apart any guild?" Rob asked.

"No, but I'm planning to join a guild called Fairy Tail" Gohan replied.

Rob then laughed, "Fairy Tail? I once part of that guild… little Erza here also wants to join, and now that she's able magic, she can realize her dream. Makarov would like someone like you, Gohan and I'm sure he'll take a liking to Erza as well."

"I know, he offered me a spot but I shut it down because I felt I wasn't ready." Gohan responded

Gohan then stared at Erza eye patch again, "I'm sorry Erza, you didn't deserve this you only eleven."

"So are you." Rob said, Gohan nodded

"Anyway it's time I go…" Gohan concluded

"You aren't going to say farewell to Erza here?" Rob asked

"Nah, let her sleep, everyone needs their rest." Gohan said "Just tell her we meet again, once I join Fairy Tail."

Gohan walked of the ship and on to the beach when he was tackled by a crying Erza

"Please don't leave us, Gohan I don't want to be alone anymore…"Erza pleaded

"Erza… you won't be alone, Fairy Tail is supposed to be this great place with a bunch interesting people." Gohan replied softly

"B-but you won-,"

"Erza!" Gohan snapped "I'll join Fairy Tail soon; it's just that I've got something to take care of first, okay?"

Erza nodded and dried her tears "Then promised me, you'll see me again…"Gohan nodded

"Get strong Erza, and master your powers" Gohan concluded before handing a small bag that was full of strawberries "You must be hungry, so eat these…" Gohan said before taking off, flying.

"GOHAN! NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME, I'll BE THE STRONGEST MAGE IN FAIRY TAIL!"

Upon hearing this, Gohan smirked.

"Oh, I'll see you again, Gohan… but for now… bye."

* * *

In the other side of the beach there was a man wearing a black hooded coat watching Gohan flew off.

"That was an interesting display Gohan. I'm looking forward on encounter but for now this good bye, Hell does run by itself.

* * *

**By the way if Gohan integrate it's going to be a Batman integration **


	3. Chapter 3 Gohan vs Igneel and Hydra

**I know that I'm still doing copy the story to the original believe me I'm sick of it but I want to follow the story through just until chapter 7, but maybe I can add bonus scenes the story will still be the same until chapter 7 just add some more stuff that involve the plot, and maybe Gohan can learn new move's beside Dragon fist and Aura spark just have to wait and see in fact the new moves will happen know.**

* * *

Chapter 3, Gohan vs. Igneel and a serpent

Ten months since the Tower of Heaven incident and Gohan has somewhat become, more used to Earthland.

Gohan was swimming in a river, searching for fish and managed to grab a huge one. After he caught it, he proceeded to cook it and within a few minutes, it down the bones. He missed his mom's cooking but he improvised plenty.

Gohan did his usual regiment; three thousand pushups, three thousands sit ups, ten Kamehameha waves, and he spar himself as he flew into the air. However Gohan soon heard a massive roar. "Gee, I wonder what that was?" Gohan said to himself as he flew into the air

He was surprised to see a giant red dragon flying across the sky. "Wow, that's one huge dragon! Not as big as Shenron, but he has a much larger power level, in fact he might be strong as dead…" Gohan said in excitement in his voice

Gohan then teleported to it, and said with a big smile on his face "Hi!"

The dragon stopped in surprise, and responded "Uhhh… Hi kid?" The dragon said

There was a moment of silence, but the dragon broke it and asked "How exactly did you find me, and how are you flying without wind magic?"

Gohan had a blank look on his face and responded calmly "I sensed a huge power around here, and it turns out, it was you. As for flying, it's not magic, it's Ki."

"This… kid, I can smell a usual scent on coming from him… He's strong, real strong, maybe not as powerful as I, but easily powerful then Natsu, and those two annoying dragons… but something seems wrong… the fact that he can use Ki is one thing but this boy seems to have innocent, sorta sweet smell to me… could this kid completely pure hearted?" The dragon thought to himself.

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Dragon, but are you okay?" Gohan asked, causing the dragon to snap back to reality

"Oi, sorry kid fazed out there for a moment… by the way what's your name squirt?"

"It's Gohan!" Gohan replied

"Ah, well I am the one and only, IGNEEL, THE LEGANDARY FIRE DRAGON!"

Gohan stared in awe "Oh cool!" he shouted joyfully; Igneel couldn't help but smile at the kid, whenever he introduced himself like that, people would cringe, but not Gohan, he was impressed.

"Y'know you kinda remind me of my son, Natsu. You're a bit older, but you fit the picture rather nicely." Igneel said

"Really? Where is your son?" Gohan said in excitement, hoping to meet soon.

"…I had to… leave him alone… but, it isn't your concern!" Igneel yelled in a rage, shocking Gohan

"Wait a second, why? You have to of had a reason right!?" Gohan yelled back

"Listen kid, it's personal." Igneel replied

"Hmmm...?" Gohan serious face turned into a mischievous smile, making Igneel sweat drop "I know… If I beat you in a fight, then you will tell me?" Gohan asked with a confident smile

"Dream on, kid. You probably couldn't beat me in a million yeas-"Igneel was about finish when he noticed that Gohan had taken a fighting stance

"Alright then kid, you asked for it… Let's go!" Igneel roared as he charged at Gohan

Gohan dodged and proceeded to fire a Ki blasts at Igneel, who sweeped him with his tail, knocking him out of the air. Gohan recover and thought 'He strong, that's for sure.'

Gohan then teleported towards Igneel, and sent a barrage of kicks into Igneel's face, enraging him. Igneel countered by striking Gohan with his high wing which barely fazed Gohan. Igneel pulled his head back and released a massive fire blast of flame "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

"WOAH!" Gohan shouted as he jumped out of the way, he then countered by firing Ki blasts, each one making direct hit into Igneel's face, Igneel then launched the giant flamethrower again.

"**Woaaagh! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

'Here I go' Gohan thought as he barrel rolled away from the blast, and charged at Igneel, only uppercut him hard in the face. This sent the dragon farther into the air. "It's no use!" Gohan said to himself as Igneel swung a flame claw at him.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" **which hit Gohan, dead clean at the face

"Arrgh!" Gohan yelled in pain, he recovered only to see that Igneel was charging at him again, ready to bite at Gohan, which he managed to dodge. Gohan unleashed a massive furry of Ki blasts, causing Igneel roar in pain.

Igneel swung at Gohan with his tail, but Gohan caught it and slammed it down with his fists, he then continued by slamming Igneel on the back, causing the dragon to drop down. Igneel swooped back up and attempt to launch another Fire Dragon Roar which caught Gohan off guard. Gohan into a blocking position and took and took a blast directly this time. To Igneel surprise, Gohan barely had a scratch on him, in a rage; Igneel charged both fists with flames.

"**FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!**" roared Igneel as he launched the flames at Gohan. Gohan then became surrounded by a golden aura and hid hair turned blonde which shocked Igneel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan roared as he then rammed headfirst into Igneel's flames creating a massive explosion that could be seen a hundred miles away.

One particular pink hair boy happened to see it. "WOW, COOL!" the pink haired boy shouted, "Maybe that's Igneel!"

Back in the fight, Gohan managed to breakthrough Igneel attack, "I'LL END THIS!" Gohan cried, as he charged up a golden ball of Ki in his hand and rammed on Igneel with it

"**MASENKO-HA**" Gohan roared as the Ki exploded into a massive beam that shocked Igneel.

'Is this the true power of Ki?!' Igneel thought as the golden beam struck him, knocking him out in the process.

* * *

Gohan managed to catch the dragon before it fell to the ground. He then waited for Igneel to wake up, the dragon woke up in his surprise. "Wait a second, what just happened?" The dragon moans confusedly.

"I won." Gohan said calmly as he gave Igneel a peace sign

Igneel sighed, not only his defeat at the hands of an eleven year old, but that fact that he had to hold his end of the bargain.

"Well you see I-"Igneel was cut off by Gohan

"You don't have to explain, Mr. Igneel, I know you did it for a good reason. I just made up the bet to get you to fight me, cause from what I've heard, dragons are supposed to be rare yet powerful creatures. All I wanted to do test my own strength against one." Gohan concluded with his trademark innocent smile.

Igneel couldn't help but laugh. "You really something kid, you know that?"

"My dad left me awhile back, and said I was strong enough to be on my own, so here I am." Gohan said

"Really? What's your farther name?" Igneel asked

"Son Goku." Gohan replied

"Did you say, Goku!?" Igneel asked with his mouth hitting the floor

"Yep, the one and only." Gohan said, mimicking Igneel with his introduction.

"W-wait, you don't even seem tired and you managed to knock me out, were you holding back the entire time!?" Igneel screamed in surprise

"Almost, at least until the end" Gohan responded in a blank tone as if he didn't do anything special

'Scratch that, this kid is a monster… I'm done, no really I'm just done' Igneel thought to himself as he gazed at Gohan with a wide-eyed expression

"Ha ha, your look funny!" Gohan said as he pointed at Igneel face

"Shut it, kid…" Igneel muttered

* * *

"Hey…Igneel can I ask you something?" Gohan asked in a somewhat confused tune

"Sure kid, shoot." Igneel responded

"Why is my dad so acknowledge here… I mean it's not like he's ever been to this dimension."

"Well kid you see, a long time ago, years before my time, a book was written The Odyssey of Son Goku. Ya see kid, there a nexus in time and space known as the otherworld…"

"Oh, I know about that, my dad went there before he died a second time!" Gohan interrupted

"Goku died twice?..." Igneel asked in shock

"Yeah, the first time was when I was four, he sacrificed himself to beat his brother, Raditz then I was taken in by a friend of ours, Piccolo."

"Pi-Piccolo? You mean the demon king!?" Igneel replied in shock

"That's what used to be known as but he actually nicer in person, or at least till I met him." Gohan said with a smile. "Now that I think about… can you tell me how the story goes?"

So Igneel told Gohan all about the story. "Oh I see the problem, the story stops after my dad beats Piccolo in the world martial arts tournament… It never says what happened next." Gohan said

Gohan began to tell Igneel the rest of the story, up to w where he got transported to Earthland. Igneel could only look at Gohan in shock. "This boy has been through so much in only eleven years, most people will go crazy… it would also explain why this kid is so powerful than most S-Class mages… Super Saiyans… so mysterious… Shenron… the dragon balls…" Igneel thought to himself.

"Uh, you're making that face, Mr. Igneel." Gohan said slightly annoyed

"Uh, what-oh! Uh sorry, Gohan just trying to take in what you told me… so you say there is level beyond a Super Saiyan… could I see it? Igneel asked

Gohan was silent for a few minutes, but then spoke up "Even if I wanted to, I can't …I don't really know how to trigger the transformation… the power comes in response to a need, not a desire… I have to create that need." Gohan responded in a depressed tone

"…No problem kid! In fact maybe I'll teach you a few a techniques, you can't use magic but you can use Ki, allowing you to learn the Dragon Fist abilities! Igneel said in happy tone, trying to make Gohan smile again

And boy did it work. "Really!? Oh thank you, Igneel! I'm definitely excited now!" Gohan joyfully yelled

"However you must swear that if you meet Natsu, don't tell him about me as I do not wish to be found, also… I want you to watch over for him in my absence." Igneel said

"I promise, Igneel… So when do we start?" Gohan said in excitement in his voice.

"RIGHT NOW!" Igneel roared happily as the two began training.

* * *

A month had passed since then, and Gohan has mastered the Ryugekiken techniques and gain a replica sword that look like Truck sword except smaller for him to use better.

Igneel has grown closer to Gohan, he'd learn incredible talents, wisdoms, and fierce appetite. However, the dragon would soon to leave Gohan, just as he did Natsu.

"Gohan, I finally take my leave…" Igneel sadly said, as he braced himself for Gohan's pleas

Gohan was in a meditative state, but soon spoke up, but much to Igneel's surprise he wasn't crying, of begging Igneel to stay. "I understand Mr. Igneel, I won't keep you from what you have to do… Now that I've met you, I'll always be with you in spirit" Gohan said as he gave Igneel a smile.

Igneel flow off, but what Gohan didn't see was that the dragon was truly crying, tears of sadness yet at the time… joy. 'Damn you kid… I'm gonna miss ya, Gohan.'

* * *

"Man, what to do know?" Gohan yawned in boredom, he then started to think about Igneel, Gildartz, Erza, Rob, and Makarov

"Hey, I know, I'll join Fairy Tail! Gohan shouted in excitement

* * *

Out of the reach of space at the moon there was the same hooded man that was at the Tower of Heaven watching Gohan at the moon away from his distance.

"I see you learn some new tricks from this strange land Gohan, let put them to the test shall we." Said the hooded man as he was gathering stars from the heavens.

"I summon the god of the Hydras the sea serpent!" Said the hooded man as the stars were forming the constellations of Hydra until it form with flesh and becoming a giant landing on the Moon.

"Know to watch the play." Said the hooded man as he sit on three leg white chair. "His power is greater than Cooler but it's still weak compare to Cell. It's clearly Gohan will win this match but it's fun to watch don't you agreed. Said the hooded man talking to no one but himself.

* * *

"Fairy Tail here I come!" Gohan shouted in joy as he was heading to the guild before nightfall but he stop when he sense something wrong in the air. "Wait what is that?" Gohan said as he felt a massive energy towards the moon. "Whatever it is I got take care of it before does any more damage from the looks of it…It's heading towards the planet WITH THE MOON! Gohan said in shock as he flew up towards the moon to stop the creature.

When Gohan reach towards the moon he saw a seven head giant sea serpent with four legs.

"So you're the one trying to move moon I can't say it's pointless talking to you sense you have no sense." Gohan said in a bit of a mocking tone 'But his energy is masses it's even stronger then Frieza this give me the perfect opportunity to practice my new moves I learn from Igneel.' Gohan said as draw his sword from his back. "**KA-ME-HA-ME-HA-ME BlADE!" **Gohan shouted as the blade of his sword turn blue by pure energy. "I hope you're ready!" Gohan said as he charged right at the Hydra.

The Hydra respond by shooting five beams directly at Gohan by his five heads Gohan dodge them easily and continue to charge against him. Hydra respond by this by as snakes where coming out of his body they started to walk straight like human and have talons for hands. Literally there were 1 billion snake soldier's ready to attack Gohan.

"So snake soldiers huh that's a new one." Gohan said in a relaxes tone as he charged forward against the snake soldiers as he was slashing them all but appear to be coming. 'Looks like it's time to stop fooling around Gohan' Gohan said as he power up his sword making the blue energy beam grow longer a he went on slashing the half of the snake men.

This only in rage the Hydra, as five of its head combine the beam to head towards Gohan. Quickly Gohan turn Super Saiyan Gohan didn't one bit in fact he held his sword right in front of him taking the beam.

"Something isn't right this isn't Magic and this isn't Ki so what is it?" Gohan question as he was blocking the beam. "Whatever it is dark and looks like it's coming from!" Gohan shouted as The KA-ME-HA-ME-HA-ME BlADE absorbs the attack and hit right at the Hydra as the Hydra fell unconscious Gohan saw the saw opportunity and cut of five of its head.

"Something isn't right it's supposed to be dead but it still moving what's going on. Wait a minute this creature look like the Hydra I keep hearing about in mom's study but it never said it was this powerful but it's something else even it is real it's power level is that high it's something else in fact aren't Hydra heads supposed to grew back…Oh crap." Gohan said as he gets of the way as ten Hydra heads were form.

'The only way to kill that that monster is to destroy it completely but how thing looks like that even got stronger when I job down its head, should use the Kamehamehame wave at him no that too much power in my Super Saiyan not only destroy the monster but reshape the moon.' Gohan was still thinking about how to kill the monster without destroying the moon until a tick mark come to his mind. "Oh I got it know." Gohan said as he put his index's finger and middle finger of his right hand at his forehead as spark of lightning appear, as the same time the Hydra focus it beam directly Gohan and shot all ten beams at him.

"**SPECIAL BEAM MULTI CANNON!"** Gohan shouted as one of beams sent flying but stop at 5 meters as ten beans around it stop at five meters around the one beam. "Fire!" Gohan shouted as the beams sent of flying except for one towards the Hydra destroying its ten beams and straight towards the Hydra inside the Hydra stomach. Gohan then let go the last beam and hit on the Hydra at Stomach destroying it completely.

"That take care of that now I should be really heading off towards Fairy Tail I keeping Erza waiting long enough." Gohan said as flew down towards the Earthland.

* * *

"Yet another bravo performance Gohan well done I'm looking forward to hour encounter. As I hope you enjoy watching the performance but until this where I say god bye for now." Said the hooded man as he disappears towards the dark abyss.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it oh and wondering about the pairing for Gohan. Goza is my response. **


	4. Chapter 4, Fairy Tail's Braveheart

Chapter 4, Fairy Tail's Braveheart

At a bright day an angry mother came to Kami look out and talking to a certain Namekian.

"Alright Piccolo, get me one good reason why I shouldn't ask the dragon bring Gohan back!" Said an angry Chi-Chi.

"If you watch instead of yelling you might understand why." Stated The Fortuneteller Baba in a calm but annoying tone as she brought her crystal ball. "If you want to know why Gohan stayed in the world of magic look and listen." Baba said as she brought her crystal ball showing a reflection of Gohan standing on Fairy Tail front entrees.

* * *

After a few hours of flying from Bosco, where he met and trained under Igneel, Gohan had returned to Magnolia, Fiore to join Fairy Tail. "Huh I sense a lot of different power levels, they aren't that high but one of them feels kinda like Igneel's... maybe that's Natsu!" Gohan exclaimed

"Doesn't seem like much has changed..." Gohan said as he entered into the Guild hall only to sidestep a chair that came flying his way, Gohan eyes widened in a comical sort of nervousness, he turned to see that there was a brawl between two boys slightly younger than him, one of them had pink hair and was using fire magic, the other one had navy hair and was wearing nothing but his boxers. The brawl soon died down as everyone turned to face Gohan.

"What do you want, kid?" A silver haired girl demanded, she was wearing black gothic looking clothing and had a violent look on her face

"Erm, I'm looking for Makarov." Gohan asked politely.

"That voice!" two people thought. Makarov turned his head around and said "Gohan!? Well well, long time no see, my boy!" Makarov yelled with joy

Everyone in guild went wide eyed at this, and all thought the same thing, who is this kid and how come Makarov knows him!?

"Yo! Gohan! How's it goin'" Gildarts asked, which shocked everyone else further

"Gildarts!? I didn't know you were part of Fairy Tail!" Gohan concluded with a grin

"Well ya never asked. Anyways, what brings you here?" Gildarts asked; "I thought maybe I'd join up with Fairy Tail, if the offer is still available." Gohan calmly answered

The room fell silent, until the silver haired girl broke it by screaming "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, JOIN FAIRY TAIL!?"

"That's enough, Mira." Makarov said "Anyways, sure why not! After all, I said my offer would still stand." Makarov replied with a warming smile

"Alright!" Gohan and Gildarts shouted. Gohan soon felt a familiar presence and turned to see the pink haired boy give him an intimidating stare.

Gohan then realized that this was Natsu, Igneel's foster son "Hey new guy, FIGHT ME!" Natsu screamed.

For a few seconds, Gohan thought about it and decide it would be the best way to measure the kid's power. With that, Gohan replied "Okay then."

The two went outside and everyone followed in order to catch a glimpse of Gohan's magic and understand why Makarov and Gildarts respected him so.

"Alright then, come at me." Gohan taunted which caused Natsu to unleash a flurry of fiery punches and kicks each seemed to connect with Gohan.

"I don't see what's great about him, in fact it looks like even Natsu could beat him, he doesn't even defend himself!" Mira laughed before noticing something very particular "Wait a second, why are the attacks going straight through him!" Mira exclaimed

Gohan then faded away, scaring Natsu, until he heard Gohan behind him "Hey, Natsu the fight's over here!" He yelled

"Now you're asking for it!" Natsu screamed as he took a deep breath and unleashed a large blast of flame **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

To counter this, Gohan mimicked Natsu's movements and took a deep breathe "Oh, this is gonna be good!" Gildarts snickered as everyone looked at him and then looked back. Gohan exhaled, and simply blew flame out as if it were a match.

"Whoa, can this guy use wind magic?" The navy haired boy asked with slightly widened eyes.

"No, Gray that was simply Gohan's own strength, Gohan's magic isn't exactly magic... it's Ki." Makarov responded

"KI!?" Everyone else, but Gildarts exclaimed, Gohan's cocky smile turned dead serious as he teleported behind Natsu. Natsu turned around to face Gohan but he sidestepped around him, Gohan was simply toying with Natsu.

"Wow, I can't even track his movements..." Levy said.

"I hope he doesn't hurt Natsu THAT badly..." Another sliver haired girl said.

"Don't worry Lisanna, Gohan is an extremely gentle boy, he'll probably end it quick and painlessly." Gildarts reassured her.

"I hope for Natsu's sake." A brunette added,

"Not gambling today, Cana?" A blue haired adult asked.

"Wow... this guy sure is in control." An odd looking boy inquired,

"Elfman, he's not THAT tough." Mira sneered.

"This weakling doesn't know what she's talking about..." a yellow haired teenager thought as he walked back into the guild hall

Gohan the reappeared behind Natsu and gave him a gentle chop to the back of his head, and Natsu collapsed, unconsciously. "Igneel, Natsu still has a long way to go... I'll make sure he gets stronger, for you..." Gohan thought to himself before picking up Natsu and carrying him towards the guild hall. Everyone looked at him with wide-eyes as they made room for him. Once Gohan disappeared into the hall, Makarov spoke up

"I expected as much from the son of Goku."

Everyone except Gildarts shouted "GOKU!?"

The yellow haired boy spoke up and asked "Gramps, how do you expect us to believe that?"

"Well Laxus, I thought the fact that Gohan used Ki would be enough but... do you remember the blue flash of light that appeared near here about a year ago?" Makarov asked

"Yeah, you said it was you practicing your magic... wait... did you lie about that?" Laxus demanded

Makarov chuckled and replied "That I did, that blue flash came from Gohan, he was showing me the Kamehameha wave."

"Kamehameha!?" Laxus along with the rest of the guild including Gildarts asked.

Makarov then explained Gohan's story to them, and everyone eventually understood why Gohan was so powerful.

* * *

As they walked into the guild hall, Natsu awoke. "Wha-... HEY WAIT A SEC, HOW DID I GET HERE!?" Natsu pointed at Gohan, who gave him his trademark innocent smile

"I won." he said calmly

"ARG... I WANT A REMATCH, THAT WAS-!" Natsu was interrupted when Gohan offered him a glass of water, and Natsu's angry face turned into a calm curious expression

Natsu took the water but before he drank it, Gohan spoke up "Before you drink it, tell me what you see...".

"Um, water...?" Natsu responded confusedly.

"Look closer, and tell me what's happening to it." Gohan said in a calm tone. Natsu focused on the glass and responded

"I see ripples forming..." he said.

"Do you know why ripples appear in water?" Gohan asked.

"Because the water isn't at ease..." Natsu concluded before his eyes went wide with realization.

With what Gohan said. "Listen Natsu... you need to calm yourself in order to fight, otherwise your anger, will be your downfall..." Gohan said in a serious tone

Makarov smiled at Gohan's example, "Gohan is wiser than I expected"

"Anyways Natsu, you've got a lot of potential, you just need help bringing it out, so I'll give you a hand." Gohan offered

"WOW REALLY!? Thanks Gohan!" Natsu shouted loudly

Lisanna approached the two and introduced herself "Hi my name is Lisanna, why don't you meet the others?" she said with a smile as she pointed towards a table where all the other kids were sitting.

"Hi ya! My name is Levy McGarden, I use rune magic." Levy said

"I'm Cana Alberona, I use card magic." Cana said as she downed some beer

"Me, my name is Gray Fullbuster, I use ice magic. Nice job beating fire-breath over there." Gray said. "Uh Gray, your clothing..." Cana added

"Oi, I'm so sorry!" Gray shouted as he took off, looking for his clothing

"Anyways... I'm Mirajane Strauss, you can just call me Mira, I use a special type of magic called take-over, mine happens to be Satan Soul. My sister, Lisanna uses Animal soul." Mira said with a gentle smile, which shocked a few people as she never smiled in such a fashion before.

"Um... my name is Elfman; I'm Mira's and Lisanna's brother... I use Beast Soul... but I haven't actually mastered it..." Elfman said in a shy tone.

"Oh cool, all three of you use take-over huh? That's awesome!" Gohan said while giving them a thumb up.

"My name is Son Gohan, I use Ki." Gohan continued with his innocent smile, "It's nice to meet you all!"

* * *

"Gohan!" Makarov called out

"Huh? Yeah Makarov?" Gohan replied

"You need to choose where you want your tattoo." Makarov said

"No problem." Gohan said as he approached Makarov and letting his right arm out of the table.

"Okay then, what color?" Makarov asked

"Blue." Gohan concluded as Makarov placed the tattoo, "Done." Makarov said

* * *

**In DBZ Universe **

"What he got a tattoo!? That's it Piccolo give me the Dragon Balls right know!" Yelled Chi-Chi.

"Wait just a second?" Replied Baba. "She almost here."

Chi-Chi did answer didn't answer she only stood there with an angry look.

* * *

"Hey Gohan, can you show us what Ki magic is?" A blue haired man asked "By the way, my name is Macao."

"Nice to meet you, sir and sure, I'll show you right now!" Gohan said as he started levitating in the air

"Wow, you can fly without using wind magic!?" Levy asked

"I can do a lot more than just this, but I'd rather save it for later..." Gohan replied as he descended

"Isn't Ki, your life energy?" Elfman inquired

"Yep, but with enough practice, you can control it by will." Gohan answered

* * *

"Y'know, Erza talks about you plenty, she says she wants to be strong like you." Makarov told Gohan

"Really? Actually, where is Erza anyway?" Gohan asked

"She's coming back from a mission; she'll be here any minute. How did the two of you meet?" Makarov responded

"Sorry, Makarov that's for me to know, and for you to find out." Gohan answered in a sarcastic tone

"Whatever... so you never found a way to get back to your dimension?" Makarov asked in a serious tone

"I did... but I chose to stay here, stick around a bit y'know." Gohan said

Makarov nodded, then Gildarts appeared behind Gohan and wrapped his arm around Gohan's neck, he then proceeded to give Gohan, a noogie.

"So how's my young friend been doing the past few months?" Gildarts asked

"A lot of things... I met Igneel..." Gohan said to them in a pained tone, as he clutched his head after taking the noogie, full force.

"You met Igneel!?" Makarov asked

"Shhhh... don't tell Natsu, okay? I promised Igneel, I wouldn't tell him." Gohan whispered

"I see..." Gildarts said slyly

* * *

Gohan was talking with Levy about academic stuff that no one else understood when a familiar redhead walked through the door.

The whole guild went silent, when she asked "Where's master I have to sp-."

She was about to finish when she noticed Gohan's back, he was reading a book when she whispered "G-G-Gohan...?"

Gohan turned around and noticed Erza, her right eye was tearing up and she was wobbling.

Gohan broke the silence when he spoke up "Hey Erza! Been awhile hasn't it? Gohan said with his innocent smile, he got out of his seat and started walking towards her. All of sudden she ran towards Gohan and wrapped him tightly in a hug. She began crying into his chest. Everyone gawked at this spectacle, never has anyone seen her cry like that, even Gray who caught her crying in the corner one time.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again." She sobbed

"What do you mean; I promised that I'd see you again..." He replied softly

"I know it's just...I was worried sick about you, you idiot!" She kept crying

"Gosh Erza... I wish you didn't have cry..." Gohan said as he placed his hands on Erza's shoulders

"Y'know, you've gotten a bit taller and you've definitely gotten stronger..." He said

Erza looked up at Gohan's face and gave him a small smile

"Hey, you got a new eye!" Gohan said happily

"Porlyuscia gave me an artificial one a little while ago..." She said as she loosened her grip on Gohan

"Cool! I bet you have a lot of exciting things to tell me." Gohan said he lead her towards a table and began listening to Erza's tales.

Mira stared at her rival with jealousy, how'd he meet her, where, when, and why? However she noticed that Gohan was pretty dense about these types of feelings and that reassured herself.

* * *

**In DBZ universe **

"You see Chi-Chi, Gohan doesn't belong here or what you want him to be in the world of magic he could meet other people exactly like him." Piccolo stated as he was looking at the crystal ball of Erza hugging Gohan.

"Also look at those two they look perfect together kind of remind of how you met Goku except, it's a bit better." Baba said with a smile on her face

"Fine he can stay." Chi-Chi responds as she was calming down a bit. 'He's not even thirteen yet and he already thinking about girls.' Chi-Chi thought towards herself.

A few hours later, Levy was telling Erza about how he'd beaten Natsu with one blow and all Erza could do was look at Gohan with amazement, Gohan soon approached Makarov with a wallet, the same wallet that he'd given Gohan nearly a year ago.

"I believe this belongs to you, Makarov." Gohan said as he handed the wallet to Makarov

Makarov looked inside the wallet, only to see that only 2000 jewels had been spent

"I can't believe it..." Makarov said as Gohan started walking away; Gohan had used his own survival skills to live, for nearly a year.

* * *

"Gohan, can you hear me?" Piccolo asked telepathically

"Yeah, loud and clear Piccolo."

"I saw your training, I'm real proud of you kid."

"Thanks..."

"Also, don't go easy on Natsu... otherwise he'll never learn."

"I don't plan on it..."

"Good, well I have to go kid, talk to you some other time."

"Bye, Piccolo."

* * *

As night approached, Makarov had offered Gohan a chance to stay in the med room until he could find a place to stay, and Gohan accepted. For him, it was a good first day at the guild known as Fairy Tail.

"By the way, Gohan you should have an alias, like Natsu who goes by Salamander." Makarov suggested

"Can't exactly think of one..." Gohan said

"I think I've got one, but I'll tell you in the morning, get some sleep..." Makarov said

"Alright then, goodnight Makarov." Gohan said as he went into the med room.

"...Braveheart... I think that's perfect... well goodnight, Braveheart." Makarov thought as he left the guild hall.

* * *

**There you have it sorry I was a bit late, I had this work going on and I wasn't focusing on my story next time it won't take that long and that Gohan x Mira isn't going to happen she is going to have a crush on Gohan that will fade out. We almost done with the other chapters the original writer finish so you might want to stick around.**


End file.
